bossbrigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Strike Strategy
What are some basics for contributing many points during a Boss Strike event? Make sure you have read Boss Strike Preparation as this covers what you need to do before the event starts. Things like levelling your account slowly so your units aren't outmatched because they haven't been ranked high, having your resources and repair buildings maxed out, etc... Types of players There are two kinds of players, both can succeed at Boss Strikes, but one will have a significant advantage. The split is between players who spend money on nanos and those who do not. If you are in the second category, you are still able to gain nano units through freebies like Tapjoy actions, watching movie/game clips, etc... It is just that you will gain them slower than buying 1000 nanos. Nano purchasing players You are buying nanos to build special units and buildings to help your army destroy the enemies and be able to recoup faster with better buildings and improved resource mining. The Battle Nations wiki is pretty good to find out which units are a good buy. I highly recomend not spending much nanos on units when you are at a low level, they will become obsolete very quickly! Better to invest in buildings, resources, and warehouses. During a Boss Strike event, Battle Nations typically offers a special limited time unit available for purchase. So far, these units have shown to be specifically tailored to beating the full waves of Boss Strike fights. Buying 6 to 10 of these units will have you dominating the Boss Strike. Buy them early and get them ranked up fast. The units have now come pre-ranked to your current account level but you can often go up one more rank than what they are when sent to you. Nano harvesting players So you don't want to spend money on Battle Nations in-app purchases of nanopods. That is ok! Although your strategy should involve harvesting free nanos at every opportunity. You can view all the options for free nanos when you click on the Get More! button on the lower left hand part of your screen. Also, you might find some opportunities match up with your current spending. For example, I use Skype to make calls and receive 66 nanos every time I top up 10 Euros. Since I do this anyway, I am getting a great deal with free nanos on top of my Skype credit. Your nano units will come in handy to give you an edge in beating Boss Strike waves. Since you will have less nano units available, make sure you are constantly building the strongest units you can between Boss Strike events. You will have to use more units as you will most likely have more sent to the repair bay and hospital. Doing well will require a huge army of units (think hundreds) that are ranked up to their highest level. How to ensure you do well on the Boss Strike fights: Data! The following website sometimes goes down during a Boss Strike as it gets overloaded with visitors but keep trying to access it. The information is very valuable to understanding the waves you are facing and how to maximise your points whilst minimising repairs and units lost. http://bnoutpost.appspot.com/ This website hosts the Boss Strike information on a detailed level. It will help you understand when to donate your resources for maximum points and which waves to fight and those to leave alone. For example, view the following link that I used during the Tier 10 waves. http://bnoutpost.appspot.com/event/boss6_event_Rebels_Airplanes/10/41-45 These are the waves that spawn for a player who is between level 41-45. What makes this useful is that it gives you the information instantly on all the waves you will face (you could make it yourself too but would be time consuming). Keeping this page open while playing helped me realise which wave I was facing. Then on a notepad I wrote down 1 through 11 and kept track of what happened. My information looked like this: #0 0 0 1 0 #2* 3* 2* 2* #1 0 1 #1 2* #0 0 2 0 0 0 #0 1 1 1 0 2 #1 1 1 1 #2* 3* 2* 1 1 #1 0 0 1 0 #0 0 1 1 1 2 #1 1* 1 2* 1 These were the number of units I lost when completing the full wave on each type of wave formation. I could have tracked type of unit but did not as I was repairing units fast enough with these losses. Type of unit lost should be tracked if you are having higher losses. This way you can see if you lost a 3 hour tank repair job or a 30 minute trooper type unit. Seeing this information helped me realise that wave formation 2 and 8 were a bit too risky for me. Wave 2 had many chem troopers and tanks that my army is not prepared to handle. My plan that worked well for other waves was to destroy enemy planes first and then ground units. But on waves 2 and 8 this was causing many tanks and units to die. Now note that I made some asterisks (*) besides some battles. This meant that I was lucky to not have many more units destroyed as they limped through with less than ~50hp. Now each time wave 2 and 8 popped up I skipped them by placing three wimps down (and sometimes a few more units I didn't mind losing) and getting as many points as possible. Now my main army could focus on the waves I was sure to beat easily. At the end of a playing session I would try to beat waves 2 and 8 with new strategies. This way, any units lost would be ready for me when I picked up the game again after a few hours. I figured out how to beat level 8 which is why 1's started to show and helped me gain more points.